Shredder Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: After an attack at an early age Naruto is saved by an unlikely savior. Watch as he rises to fame with a name that will strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. The Shredder.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or TMNT

This will be a slight age difference where instead of graduating the academy at 12 they graduate at 14 instead.

In the forest of death, a 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki was laying in a pool of his own blood after being attacked and left for dead by Villagers and a few ninja of his home village of Konoha.

A figure slowly approached the body of the young boy and picked him up before disappearing.

When Naruto awoke he found himself inside a tunnel of sorts and he looked around and saw old furniture and torches on the wall and thought "_where am I and how did I get here."_

He slowly got up and winced in pain as he looked at his chest and saw that he had been bandaged and he said "Hello." as he realized someone had to have bandaged him.

An old voice said "Hello young one." as Naruto looked and saw a figure sitting at a small table with a robe covering himself up and drinking something though Naruto could not see who the person was.

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The figure said "Who am I, hmm.....now that is an interesting question. First tell me, why were you in such bad shape when I found you."

Naruto eyes darkened and said "I was attacked by some stupid villagers and I don't know why. They kept screaming demon and making me pay."

The figure said "I see. To think humanity shows such cruelness to their own even in this day and age. Come, join me for some tea." as he motioned with his covered arm toward the seat across from him.

Naruto slowly walked over and sat down and asked "Where are we and who are you."

The figure said "My name is not important young Naruto but this is my home."

Naruto asked "How do you know my name."

The figure laughed a little and said "It was written on your cloths when I bandaged you."

Naruto took the cup of tea and said "Oh." as he sipped it.

The figure said "Tell me Naruto, what do you plan for your life." as Naruto tried to look at the figure but the hood of the cloak was covering his face so he couldn't see.

Naruto blinked and said "I want to be Hokage just like jiji so that way people will quit attacking me and giving me those hateful looks and respect me."

The figure said "Hokage huh........so you wish to be a ninja."

Naruto nods and the figure said "I am a ninja, not like those people in the village you come from who has those flashy jutsu but a true ninja, trained in the ancient arts of deception and stealth, a true silent assassin."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

The figure said "I mean that what you call a ninja in this day and age is nothing more then a common thug compared to what a true ninja is. In my days my brothers and I were masters of the shadows, legends that struck fear into the heart of our enemies and brought hope to those who were being hurt by those who would harm them. Just the mention of our name was enough to make the bad guys run scared."

Naruto said "Then you famous like the Yellow flash or something."

The figure chuckled and said "Something like that. You see, my story goes to another time and place. Where science and technology was the mainstream of the world and where a pizza could be delivered in 30 minutes or less."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh."

The figure laughed and said "Perhaps I should tell you my story. For you can call me Master and this is the story of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their fight against the evil Shredder and the FOOT clan......"

Several hours later the Sandiame Hokage was walking toward his home late at night tired from a hard day in the office and he was passing by an ally when a voice said "Pardon me Hokage-sama but may I have a word with you." making the third stop and look around.

He looks at the ally where a shadow of a person could be seen and the third slowly walks toward the ally after looking around and discreetly pulling a kunai out of his robes.

When he is a few feet away he asked "What is it."

The figure in the ally said "I have information on someone who calls you jiji."

The thirds eyes got wide and he started to say something when the figure said "he is safe. I rescued him after some villagers and ninja attacked him and left him for dead."

The third asked "Where is he." as he glanced around.

The figure said "He is in my home resting at the moment. If you would like to see him you will have to follow me alone."

The third asked "Why."

The figure said "Because I do not trust your people. I mean the boy had 3 broke ribs, several kunai and shuriken wounds and severe bruising when I found him."

The third said "I take it your not from this village."

The figure snorts and said "Thats an understatement, now if you would like to see him then follow me. If not then you will never find him." as the figure turned and took a step and fell into a sewer drain making the third blink.

A voice said "Come on if you want to see him because I won't wait for you." as footsteps could be heard leading away and the third frowned and stepped down into the sewer and he began to follow the figure.

About 20 minutes later the third came to an old wooden door that was open and he could see torch lights and he stepped inside and saw Naruto asleep on a couch and he saw the figure go over and sat a tea pot on a small fire and the third went over and checked on Naruto and saw he was sleeping and the figure said "I gave him some herbs to make him sleep until morning since hes still injured to give him time to recover. He heals increasingly fast."

The third frowned and said "That he does, now who are you."

The tea began to whistle and the figure took it off the fire and said "Join me for some tea and we can talk all you would like." as he poured himself some tea and the third sat down and after waiting for the figure to take some he took a sip and the figure said "You can call me Raphael."

The third said "Very well Raphael, now would you mind telling me what is it you want."

Raphael said "The boy talks very highly of you. In fact he wants to be just like you when he gets older."

The third said "Yes, hes told me this on several occasions." as he took some more tea.

Raphael said "The boys father never meant for his life to be this way."

The third stiffened and Raphael said "Relax, I owe Minato my life after my brothers and I first arrived here many years ago and I would never do anything to betray the debt I owe him."

The third asked "What do you mean."

Raphael sighed and said "Please do not freak out when I remove my cloak. It will make things easier to explain if you can see proof."

The third watched as Raphael took off his cloak and went wide eyed and Raphael said "You see, my brothers and I were originally normal pet turtles until an accident with a chemical known as the ooze changed us to what you see me now. My master Splinter who was originally a pet rat of an ancient master of the ninja arts learned the true ancient arts of being a ninja from his cage and then after he met with the ooze he also changed into a humanoid Rat. He then trained my brothers and I and we went out and saved the world from the man who murdered Splinters master and his clan. During our many battles with Shredder and the Foot clan an ancient artifact that allowed a person to travel through time was discovered. Shredder was able to use it to travel to this time line here around I would say 10 years ago and my brothers and I followed him here. We fought him in what you know as the forest of death and after the battle my brothers were all 3 dead as was the shredder. I was wounded and would have died but Minato and a woman named Kushina came across the scene of our battle and they saved my life. My brothers bodies were buried where they fell and the shredders body was destroyed but I have his armor over there." and the third looked where he was pointing and saw the armor.

Raphael said "Now as I was saying, after that I returned to my own time to be with my friends but I have returned several times to be close to my brothers. In fact I was paying my respect to them when I came across the body of Naruto in the woods and brought him here having realized who he really was by just looking at him."

The third said "What is it you are getting at because I can tell you did not just bring me here to here all this."

Raphael said "You are wise as they said but what I wanted to ask was would you allow me to train the boy in the true art of a ninja. I do not know your ways of chakra but I am a master of stealth, hand to hand combat, weapons, and discipline. I don't know why he is hated here but no child should have to live with this unless he be destroyed by it. I can take him away from the hate....at least until he is strong enough to take care of himself."

The third frowned and said "You wish to take him back to your time, don't you."

Raphael nods and said "Yes, there I can train him as I was trained so that way he can be a true ninja."

The third asked "And what of the need to use chakra. You said it yourself that you do not know how to use it."

Raphael said "I may not but....I do know someone who can."

The third asked "And who would that be."

Raphael said "A girl named Rin who was a student of Minato."

The third was wide eyed and Raphael said "She had discovered me one time when I was here visiting my brothers and she asked to leave this place because of the painful memories. I accepted after she told Minato and he approved it and so she lives in my time line now."

The third said "I see." as he heard whimpering and he looked over at Naruto who was shaking and both heard whispers of "_please stop...don't hurt me....I'm no demon..."_ and the third looked down and thought "_what has this village done to him."_

He looked up and asked "How long will he be gone."

Raphael said "It will depend on him. I would say no more then 10 years though."

The third said "When do you plan to leave."

Raphael said "Tomorrow."

The third said "Very well, he may go with you but I want to see him off and also allow me to gather some scrolls and books to help him in his studies. Rin's been gone for a long time now and she may have forgotten some things."

Raphael said "Very well. I shall take you back to where we arrived and you can meet me in the manhole tomorrow at dark and we will leave then."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Naruto woke up he found that his sensei was already up and Naruto smelled something that he had never smelt before but made his mouth water.

He got up and walked over and looked at the item on the table and asked "What is that Master."

Raph laughed and said "Let me introduce you to the wonders of pizza. Dig in." as he handed Naruto a slice.

After 20 minutes when they finished eating Raph said "Now Naruto, I have spoken with the Hokage after you fell asleep last night and I have asked him for permission to train you to be a ninja."

Naruto eyes got wide and he said "Really master."

Raph nods and said "He agreed to let me take you on a training trip in my own time so this evening we will be leaving the village to learn the ways of the ninja but don't worry, you will be allowed to return."

Naruto who started to say something stopped when he heard that and said "So what will you be teaching me sensei."

Raph said "Many things but amongst them is patience. For now I want you to begin your training, I want you to do 10 sit ups, 10 pushups with both arms, 10 pushups with each arm, 10 jumping jacks, 10 standing kick with each leg, and run 10 laps around the circle I drawed on the floor. After that you will rest for 10 minutes and begin again. You are not to speak at all during your training because you need to learn to be silent in order to learn stealth and I am going to listen and if you make to much noise I will add 1 to all of your excercises without increasing your rest time. If you speak at all until I tell you it's OK to speak then that is automatically 1 added. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and Raph said "Good, begin."

That evening Naruto was running laps when Raph returned with the Sandaime and Naruto said "Jiji."

Raph said "That's another one Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and kept on running and the Sandaime raised an eyebrow and Raph explained the excercise and the idea of the penalty and the Sandaime said "So how many is he up to."

Raph said "That's the surprising thing, he's only up to 20 of each counting the one I just added and he's been doing it pretty much all day besides when he helped me make lunch and his short allowed breaks."

The Sandaime nods and said "That's very good Naruto-kun....can he stop because I would like to talk to him."

Raph said "Alright Naruto, you can stop."

Naruto said "Thank Kami, my feet were hurting like hell."

The Sandaime said "So Naruto, Rapheal told me he has explained to you about you leaving on a training trip with him. Is this true."

Naruto got an excited look on his face and said "Yes. I can't wait because when I get back I'll be strong enough to take that hat from you jiji."

Sarutobi laughed and said "Well you must be planning to train very hard then....but I look forward to your return. I have this scroll here for you with several things inside it and all you have to do is put some chakra in the seal to make them come out but don't worry, I'm told someone will be there to help you learn to use your chakra.....so are you sure you want to do this Naruto."

Naruto nods and Sarutobi said "Very well. I wish you good luck on your journey and a safe and quick return Naruto." as he hugged Naruto.

Naruto asked "Are we going to leave now sensei or are we waiting or what."

Raph laughed and said "Yes, I suppose we can leave now. Is there anything you wish to bring with you or someone you wish to say bye to."

Naruto thought and said "Besides Jiji the only ones whose ever been nice to me were the people at the ramen stand...but they don't have time for me because of all their other customers that often so I guess no."

Raph said "Very well, then let me grab the sceptor then." as he walked over to the armor or Shredder and pulled off the helmet and pulled a piece of fishing string that was tied to it out pulling a sceptor that was made of bamboo and gold that was about 3 foot long and said "This is what we came to call the Time sceptor. Originally it took one person from the future and put them in the past while taking a person from the past and putting them in the future...luckily one of my families many adventures gave us a chance to meet the person who created this sceptor and he changed it to allow a person to go without taking someone. Now Naruto, if you would please take that scroll and the one on the table you saw me working on earlier and come here.....good, now grab the sceptor and hold on."

Naruto grabbed the sceptor which began to glow and he looked at Raph who took a step back and said "But what about yo...." as he disappeared with the sceptor.

The Sandaime eyes were wide as he saw Naruto disappear and before he had a chance to say anything Raph fell to his knees and began to cough as blood flew out of his mouth stopping the Sandaime.

The Sandaime waited until he quit coughing and asked "Are you alright, what happened. Where's Naruto. Why are you still here."

Raph coughed again and said "I kept my word Hokage-sama and Naruto is now going to the future to be trained by me and Rin...but it is the me of my past when I was younger and my brothers and master were still alive. When I came here this time I was coming for my final trip to visit my brothers so that I may be burried beside them. You may not can tell it but I am nearly as old as you are and my injuries from past battles have finally caught up with me. I have now repaid my dept to Minato and Kushina by giving their son a chance at a better life...if you would, there is a map on the bottom of the table over there, it shows the location of my brothers graves. Would you honor me a humble request and bury me there with them and keep this place a secret because when Naruto returns this all belongs to him now and will be where he will return to. Good.....bye." as he fell forward on the ground.

The Sandaime checked him for any signs of life and said "You may not have been human but you had more honor then most...For helping Naruto I will honor your final request." as he closed Raphs eyes.

With Naruto.

Naruto was holding onto the sceptor when he felt the ground shift under him and he found himself in another sewer and a few moments later he found several weapons pointing at him and saw 4 turtles and he looked at them and said "Master Rapheal." causing the turtles to look at Raph and asked "Master."

An older voice said "It appears that you took up the art of teaching my son. Please stand down all of you." as Naruto turned and said "Um....I don't know what's going on but are you Mikey, Donny, Leo, and Master Splinter."

Splinter said "Yes we are young one, but the quesion should be who are you." as he walked forward.

Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki...and I have one question, how are you all alive when Master Rapheal told me you 3 died in the final battle against the Shredder and you died of old age Master Splinter."

Splinter asked "Where or should I ask when are you from."

Naruto said "I am from Konoha in the year xxxx."

Splinter said "I see....you have a couple of scrolls with you and I recognise my sons handwriting, may I see that scroll. Perhaps it will explain things."

Naruto nods and hands the scroll to Splinter who opens the scroll and reads

**Master Splinter**

**This boy is the son of Minato and Kushina. His village see him as a monster because his father sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him but the boy doesn't know this or who his parents are and he should not be told until he is mentally ready to know. **

**I found him near death after the villagers attacked him and if I had more time I would have done this my self but I am as Donny would say, about to become one with the force.**

**I ask that you train him to become a ninja, a true ninja, because he has 10 years before he will have to return. Rin will also need to teach him how to use chakra and the Sandaime Hokage is sending a scroll to help with that. I don't know what else to tell you or ask you to do but please fulfill my final request father.**

**Rapheal**

Splinter closed the scroll up and tucked it in his robes and looked at Naruto and asked "What has Rapheal taught you so far."

Naruto said "He just had me doing basic excercises so far of jumping jacks, sit ups, pushups, and laps since we only recently met...he did teach me how to make a pizza though." with a smile on his face as he lightly licked his lips.

Splinter shook his head and said "You will fit in well here with my sons. Turtles, we have been asked to teach young Naruto here in the true art of being a ninja. I have agreed to do so. Will you help me."

Leo said "Of coarse we will sensei...but may we ask why we were ask to and not the Raph from whenever he was from."

Splinter looked at them and said "When I feel you should know I will tell you then. Now Leo, please contact April and inform her that we will be coming to stay with her at her family farm soon for an extended stay. The rest of you begin packing and Naruto, may I have the sceptor."

Naruto looked at it and said "Um...yes Master Splinter, sensei told me that I could trust you all if I ever met you. I would have freaked out if he wouldn't of told me you were a Rat though."

Splinter laughed and said "I can imagine, for now just rest young one. We have much to do and you need all your strength for the challenges ahead."

Naruto said "Yes Master Splinter." as he walked over and set down in the corner away from everyone which caused the turtles to glance at each other and Splinter who was watching Naruto and each thought along the same lines. "_OK, Somethings wrong if he thinks he has to stay in the corner away from everyone."_

Splinter however thought "_His mind will take even longer to fix then his body."_ as he began to get ready.


	3. Punished and Punisher

**Again,**

**Faster swings Naruto.**

**Again**

**More power in your punch,**

**Again**

**Dodge faster**

**Again**

**Run faster,**

**Again**

**Jump higher,**

**Again.**

**Slash higher**

**Again**

**Swing lower**

**Again**

**Dodge**

**Block**

**Again**

**Counter**

**Again**

**Move**

**Again**

**Move **

**Again**

**Move**

**Again**

**Go**

**Again**

**Go**

**Again**

**Go**

Mom, Dad, NOOOOO**OOooooooo......**

A 16 year old Naruto jumped awake as he looked around and found himself in a warehouse office and he wiped the sweat off his face and turned to where he was sitting on a couch and he shook his head and thought "_Just a dream, just a bad dream."_

Naruto heard the TV that was across the room

**....and so the city wide search for the vigilante Shredder continues. How much longer will this search continue and who shall be the next to fall victim of his...."**

Naruto turned off the TV and thought "_Criminals. They deserved every death I gave them. The cops are just pissed that I've dropped crime in the city by 60 percent in the last 2 years and running them out of business since they can't do their job."_

Naruto walked toward the table and raised a lid on one of the stacks of pizza boxes and frowned and thought "_Damn, guess I'll have to get some while I'm out tonight."_

A clingy sound of something metal falling on the ground in the warehouse caught his attention and the next moment he was gone from where he had been.

A figure walked through the warehouse and tensed as the figure felt a blade at her neck and the figure said "So are you going to kill me Naruto...or are you the Shredder now."

The blade was removed from the figure neck and said "What are you doing here Rin.

A 30 year old Rin turned and looked at Naruto who was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black pants and said "I came to talk to you. I don't want to see the rest of my family die. You've become like a little brother to me over the years before..."

Naruto growled out "Don't say it....April and Casey were the closest things to a mother and father I ever had and I was going to ask Shadow to be my wife. She had took on training to be a ninja and go back with me but she was killed by those bastards along with her parents all because of fucking crime boss didn't like April investigating his business.....If it wasn't for the fucking fox I would have died in the explosion as well......." as he unleashed a little KI.

Rin frowned and said "I know that Naruto, damn it, April and Casey took me in when I came to this time and treated me like I was their sister and Shadow was my goddaughter. I miss them all and I know how much it hurt you to see their killer get off because of a dirty cop and a paid of judge but you have done avenged them. You went out and destroyed the guys entire cartel and now you have moved on to others and have become the most wanted man in the state if not the country. How many more must die before you quest for revenge is filled. How many more nights do I have to watch the TV and hope that you have elluded the cops, military, and the criminals. When are you going to stop this and start living again."

Naruto turned away from her and said "I can't live again because my life has been destroyed Rin. I have nothing here."

Rin closed her eyes and asked "And what about me and the turtles."

Naruto frowned and said "The turtles have turned their back on me when I used what they taught me to avenged my family."

Rin asked "And me."

Naruto looked at her before he turned away and said "You should go Rin. The cops could be here any minute."

Rin reached for the bag she had and said "Here....if you can't start a life here then live the life you and Shadow dreamed about. Live for her."

Naruto snorts as he saw her pull out the time sceptor and said "So you ask me to do the same thing that Kakashi guy you told me about did."

Rin said "No, I want you to actually live and not live in the past. If you stay here then both your parents dreams will never come true. Minato-sensie and Kushina would want for you the same thing Casey, April, and Shadow would have wanted....You are all that is left in this world of them. Show the world who and what you truly are. You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, last student of Master Splinter and the Turtles and it is up to you to pass on their teachings. I have taught you all I know as well as what the Sandaime sent with you as a child and you have surpassed all expectations.....You claim that you never go back on your word. That was one of the things Shadow loved about you Naruto and you gave your word that you would go back to Konoha to be a ninja. It was yours and Shadows dream. Are you going to let it die."

Naruto frowned and looked at the sceptor and Rin sighed and said "If you won't do it for anyone else then do it for yourself. Here you have no future besides death. Please don't make me watch as the last person I consider family dies. For me, please." as she set the sceptor on a crate before she turned and began to walk away.

Naruto watched her leave and thought "_But can I have a life there and who should I be."_

An explosion came from the direction had walked away and the sound of several voices was heard and Naruto jumped on a stack of crates and saw as a SWAT team came into the warehouse with their guns at the ready and he looked around as his eyes landed on the form of Rin laying on the ground with a wound to her head and a SWAT team member standing over her and he heard the officer say "She's alive but needs to get to a hospital or she won't make it."

Naruto frowned as he jumped off the crate he was on and drop kicked the SWAT member away from Rin before he picked her up and shushined away.

The next day Naruto was watching Rin's hospital room from the roof across from the hospital when he felt Splinter arrive and he turned and saw Splinter walk over and look across the way to Rin's room and said "How is she."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "She....She will live but the doctor said she has had trauma to her head and most likely amnesia."

Splinter asked "What will you do now my son."

Naruto closed his eyes and turned away from the view of the hospital and said "I am no one son. Your son died with his family. I am the Shredder." as he began to walk away.

Splinter was quite a moment and said "When you first came here, you were a scared and lonely boy who did not have anyone in the world...you gained a family and a life that you lived happily until it was taken from you. My sons still consider you a brother which is why they never came after you for all the deaths that you have commited in your quest for revenge and I see you as much of a son as I see them. You are my legacy as much as they are and you are their legacy as well....Rin came to me before she came to you and asked for the time sceptor. I agreed to give it to her because I believe that just as you came before us all those years ago that if you went to your own time that you could gain a family, friends, and happiness."

Naruto turned to look at him and he was covered in smoke and his body was covered in the Shredders armor and he said "Your sons were smart enough not to mess with me because I would have dined on turtle soup. I didn't need ooze to become a freak. I had a father and a village to turn me into a monster......you asked me once why I took the name of the Shredder....**It's because I have fangs and claws to tair all who go against me to shreds.**" as his eyes turned from blue to red (Shredders armor from TMNT 2 Secret of the Ooze, not the super shredder armor but the one with all the Sharpened talons.)

Splinter watched as Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves and thought "_May you someday find peace my son."_

Naruto appeared back on the roof of the Warehouse and thought "_Stupid cops, I attack them and flee and they never suspect I would return here."_ as he sneaks inside of the building.

Sneaking into the office he walked to the safe and opened it and took out a picture and looked at it as a tear fell from his eyes onto the picture as he saw Casey, April, Shadow, and him all in a family picture and he thought "_What should I do."_

A trigger being pulled back behind him caused him to turn and see a cop with his gun pointing at Naruto who said "Well do it already." as he accepted the fact he was about to die.

The cop looks at Naruto still in the shredder outfit and said "They wouldn't have wanted you to die like this kid. Leave and never return to this city kid."

Naruto blinked and said "What."

The cop said "April and Casey. I know who you are kid and I know why you have done what all you have done. We met before, I was one of the officer who was guarding you in the hospital when you were recovering from the explosion. You've done more then enough. It's time for you to leave and live your life for them. No one knows who you are behind that outfit but me and if you leave I will take the secret with me to the grave. I'll watch over the woman you took to the hospital and protect her for you but I want you to disappear into the shadows forever. Something your good at."

Naruto asked "Why are you doing this. Shouldn't you be arresting me."

The cop said "Because I've been in your shoes kid. I know what your going through and I know how the road your going down ends. Now go."

Naruto looked at him for one moment and said "Can I get your name. I want to make sure if we ever cross again I repay the debt."

The cop said "Castle, Frank Castle."

Naruto nods and the officer backs out of the office and left and Naruto waited until he was sure the officer was gone and packed a few things in a scroll before walking out and on his way out he saw the time sceptor where Rin had left it and remember her last words and said "For you Rin." as he picked up the time sceptor and after a few moments disappeared.

Outside the warehouse in a van with a skull license plate a man removed the cops outfit he had on and slipped on a shirt with a white skull and leather jacket he thought "_Don't make the same mistake I have kid. You still have a life. Live it."_ as he cranked the van and drove away.


	4. when am I

Naruto appeared in a sewere and it took a moment for him to look around and remember the place and thought "_This is Raph-sensei place."_ as he saw the Shredder armor in the corner and looked at the time sceptor and put it inside the armor as he saw Raph do many years before.

Naruto then sat down and thought "_What now......strange, foot prints in the dust and those aren't min. Recent maybe last week or so....several others near the door but all same foot shape showing whoever it is came here often lately but never came in much.....who would it be."_ as he thought and a memory of the Hokage hit him and Naruto thought "_Jiji...I guess that's as good a place as any."_ he stood up and was covered in smoke and the armor went into some seals he had drawn on his body and thought "_Rin may not have known much about seals but she knew how to make exploding tags and storage seals and blood seals. Something she claims she learned from my birth father."_

Naruto soon found a man hole leading up and climbed the steps and climbed out after making sure no one was looking and closed the manhole before he bounced off the 2 walls using chakra to stick only long enough to make his next jump and landed on the roof of one of the buildings and he began to look around and thought "_It's so.....different. The air is cleaner...less noise...not as many people...so much nature....it's beautiful....hey, I scream copy right infractions, someone immitates mount rushmore."_ as he chuckles to himself lightly.

He steps off the roof and falls to the ground landing lightly and he begins to walk into the street where people are going about their normal business.

After about an hour of looking at the village Naruto walked into the Uchiha district and saw several Uchiha walking around and one of them walked toward him and said "Who are you and why are you here."

Naruto saw the Sharingan in the eyes of the man and thought "_That matches Rin's description of the Sharingan meaning this guy is an Uchiha....Uchiha are the Police here if I remember her lessons right."_ and asked "Is this where the Police are."

The Uchiha seamed surprised by the question but quickly covered it up and said "Yes it is. Now please answer my question, who are you and why are you here."

Naruto said "Nami, Naru Nami is my name. I'm new to Konoha. I don't know if it is the same here as it is in my country but I thought that if I could speak with the chief of police or what ever it is you call the head of the police force here then perhaps he or she could help me with a few things like what kind of trouble should I look out for in a village like this and what are the laws of your village as well as seeing if I might be able to do some freelance work for the Police force here like I've done in the past helping deal with criminals." with a smirk and thought "_Yeah, six feet under."_

The Uchiha frowned and said "I doubt you will find the answers you are looking for here but you can speak with the clan head. Follow me." as he began to walk away.

Naruto got in step behind him and after a few minutes came to a house that was slightly larger then all the others in the district which was something since most of the houses in the district were 2 story but this one was 1 story.

The Uchiha knocked on the door and after a few moments the door opened and a woman with bluish black hair and black eyes opened the door and said "Yes, can I help you."

The Uchiha said "Sorry for the interuption Mikoto-sama but this gentleman was wishing to speak with your husband. Is he available."

Mikoto looked at Naruto and said "He's not here at the moment. He's at the shrine with the elders. If you would go and inform him I would be honored to serve our guest some refreshments until he arrives if that is alright with you um..."

Naruto said "Naru Nami miss and it would be an honor to have a lovely hostess like you to cater to me until your husband arrives. I will do my best to be gracious guest." as he gave a small bow.

Mikoto said "My, you sure seem to have great manners Mr. Nami, please come on in and have a seat." as she moved to the side to let Naruto in.

Naruto entered the house and Mikoto closed the door and activated her Sharingan a moment as Naruto back was to her before she deactivated it and said "Go ahead and have a seat on the couch. I'll get us some refreshments." as she went in the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came out with a tray holding 3 glasses and a small bucket that had ice and a pitcher that had ice and water in it. She poured 2 glasses of water and said "So what business do you have with my husband Uzumaki-san."

Naruto who had took a sip of water coughed as he took a sip hearing her and asked "Excuse me, but I think you have me confused with someone else."

Mikoto said "No, I don't think so. You have make up covering your whiskers which makes them impossible to see, your hair is cut different to where it is only as long as my fingernails and your a lot older then you should be somehow so that would fool anyone else had it not been for the simple fact that I know certain things about you myself that no one else does since I helped take care of you when you were a baby. You are Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto scowled and looked at her for several moments and said "Suppose your right and I am who you say I am, then how old should I be."

Mikoto said "You should be 9 going on 10 soon not 16 if I had to guess. I know it isn't a genjutsu because I checked so I only have one option to believe and that is that you really are that old somehow."

Naruto leaned back slightly and thought "_So I'm 7 years off, stupid sceptor. Thing does years in 7's. Didn't find out until I tried to go back in time to save Shadow and the others."_ and said "I see. And what do you plan to do with that knowledge."

Mikoto said "Well, if your willing to tell me your story since you disappeared 2 years ago I would keep what you told me a secret."

Naruto frowned looking for any signs of deception and said "Fine...but not here. There's an ally near the Shinko supply store. You want to hear my story then come there in about an hour and come alone. Until then though." as he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Mikoto thought "_Interesting."_ as she picked up the tray and the glasses and took them to the kitchen and after she went and changed cloths to a cleaner dress she was walking out the door when Fujaku came walking up and he said "Where is our _guest."_

Mikoto looked confused and said "He left probably 20 minutes ago. I was just on my way to the market to get some food for supper tonight. Is there anything special you would want."

Fujaku said "No. Fix what you want because I won't be home for supper tonight." in a cold tone.

Mikoto said "Very well." as she left.

As she was walking out the gates she saw Itachi walk toward the gates and she said "Oh Itachi dear, please try to watch out for your father, he's in a foul mood today and I don't want to see you fighting again."

Itachi blinked and asked "Where are you going mother." as he saw how nervous she seemed.

Mikoto looked left and right and whispered "Naruto-kuns back. I'm going to meet him and find out where he's been. Please inform the Sandaime."

Itachi eyes widen slightly and said "I think it would be best if you informed him after your meeting with Naruto-kun." as he bit his lip and said "In fact mother, don't come home tonight."

Mikoto looked at her son a moment as she lowered her eyes and said "Oh...has it come to that then."

Itachi said nothing and she said "I see....Itachi....please spare your brother. A mothers request for her children."

Itachi looked at the Uchiha district and said "I will honor your request mother if you will honor mine."

Mikoto nods and said "Goodbye my son. No matter what happens I will always love you, I'm proud of you, and I forgive you." as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

Itachi let a tear fall and thought "_Goodbye Mother."_ as he walked toward the Uchiha district.

When Mikoto arrived at the ally she was surprised to find the ally empty until she heard the sound of metal sliding across concrete and she saw a sewer cover being slid across to open it and a hand sticking out motioning for her to come.

Mikoto frowned and walked over and saw Naruto inside who put his finger to his lips to keep quite and motioned to come.

Mikoto took a look around and began to climb down and followed Naruto for a few minutes until they arrived in Raphs home and she said "Is this where you live."

Naruto said "This is where my sensei lived before he sent me to be trained by his family." as he walked over and poured some tea.

Mikoto walked over and sat down and took the tea and said "So where have you been Naruto."

Naruto snorts and said "That's a million dollar question....but before I answer, why don't you tell me what's wrong." as he took a sip of tea.

Mikoto chocked a little on her tea and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "You voice is steady and your face is neutral but your eyes keep glancing toward the door like you are either worried about something or want to be somewhere else and your body is twitching where you keep stopping yourself from acting on what your thinking. You have been doing that for the last 7 blocks before you got to the ally."

Mikoto sighed and said "You observation skills are nearly as good as a Hyuuga and if you were able to know that all those blocks without me knowing means your stealth skills are impressive as well."

Naruto said "So quit trying to flatter me and tell me what's wrong. I have no real reason to trust you besides a feeling since I personally don't know you."

Mikoto frowned and sat the tea down and said "For some time now things between my clan and the village has been getting....streigned. Recently my husband and the elders of our clan have been having a lot of meetings to discuss what should happen to fix these problems.....My eldest son Itachi...the Sandaime has had him acting as a spy for the village, spying on our clan to find out what is going on to try and stop things from getting out of hand....the only ones who know this are the Sandaime, the village elders, Itachi and myself....Itachi...when I was coming here I talked with him a moment and from what he said I believe that a choice has been made to save the village and if I am right then right now my son is preparing to kill the rest of our clan."

Naruto frowned and asked "Do they deserve it."

Mikoto looked up shocked and Naruto asked "Do the members of your clan deserve death for what they are doing in your eyes. Are there any that are innocent."

Mikoto looked down and said "As far as I know...only my 2 sons.....I should be dying with them because I should have tried harder to stop my husband before it got to this point."

Before Mikoto had a chance to move Naruto appeared behind her and hit a pressure point on her neck knocking her out before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi was in his room getting his armor on when a shout in the street caught his attention.

"KAPPA"

"ONI"

"MONSTER"

Itachi blinked and looked outside his window and saw 4 humanoid turtles attacking and killing the Uchiha clan and Itachi tensed as he felt someone enter his room and he looked over as he grabbed his sword and said "Who are you and why are you here." as he saw a man in silver armor and red eyes standing in front of him.

The man said "**I am the Shredder and I have come to spare you of the mission you are suppose to do. You, your mother, and brother will be spared and when people ask who it was that killed your clan tell them 4 oni kappa attacked and killed your clan and you along with a stranger in armor were able to defeat them. Deliver this scroll to the Sandaime and he will take care of the rest." **as he held up the scroll.

Itachi said "I can't do that." as he activated his Sharingan.

Shredder said "**Then you are a fool who must pay for your ignorance."** as threw a smoke bomb on the ground as he charged at Itachi who tried to slice at the Shredder with his sword only to be blocked by the gauntlet on the Shredders arm who had a bo staff appear in his hand knocking the sword upwards before the staff slammed into Itachi ribs who tried to regain control of his sword.

Itachi who couldn't see throught he smoke bomb as he felt his ribs take a hit shushined out of the house and appeared on his roof and Shredder appeared behind him and Itachi blocked another strike to his ribs when Shredder jumped back and raised his hand as 4 puffs of smoke appeared with 4 men in black robes with purple foot stamped on their heads appeared and Shredder said "**Foot soldiers, attack."**

The 4 foot soldiers pulled either a pair of swords, a pair of sais, a staff, or a pair of nunchucks out and began to attack Itachi as the 4 turtles continue to attack the other Uchiha.

Itachi thought "_What the hell is going on. These are Kagebunshins and should have went up with a single hit but their not."_ as he tried to block and defend using his sharingan against the combined attackers.

Itachi foot fell through a tile on the roof catching him off guard and the foot soldier with the swords came forward and blocked Itachi sword up front while the ones with the nunchucks hit Itachi hands breaking several bones and the sais went into each of his shoulders.

Itachi screamed in pain as he felt the staff take out his left knee cap and he fell to the roof and looked at the Shredder and asked throught clench teeth "Why."

Shredder looked at Itachi and said "**To save your mother and brother from feeling the same pain I have had to feel. Your duty now is to them. I have ended your shinobi career by taking out your knee, shoulders, and hands. Even with medical attention you will still feel the effects of this fight for the rest of your life. I have taken one burden from you and given you another. This scroll will make sure the dishonor your clan had will never be known as the 4 kappa's have taken the burden with them to the grave. You do not know anything about me but my name is the Shredder and I came here to stop the 4 kappa's. That is all you know of me officially. Do you understand**."

Itachi said "And why should I not tell everyone that you were the one who attacked my clan and released those...more Kagebunshins." as he looked at the 4 turles with his Sharingan.

Shredder said "**Because I stopped your mothers tears. Goodbye**." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only a scroll as the 4 foot soldiers spread out along with the turtles looking for any who were hiding.

Naruto appeared back in the sewer and found Mikoto still passed out where she was and he said "Goodbye." as he pulled out the time sceptor and turned a small dial and disappeared.


	5. poop flinging

When Naruto blinked he found himself still in the sewer but Mikoto was gone and there was a lot of dust on the ground and he thought "_Well, lets find out when I am."_ as he placed the sceptor back in the armor in the corner before he left the sewer.

As he got back on the roof of the building he had been on before he looked around and blinked and thought "_The village has gotten bigger since the last time I saw it but the mountain still only has 4 faces so maybe the Sandaime is still in office. I wonder how things are with the Uchiha's now...hmm." _as he glanced toward the direction the Uchiha district was and jumped back into the ally below before walking out into the street and began to walk through the village.

20 minutes later Naruto made it to the Uchiha district and blinked as he saw how run down it looked and thought "_That's strange. I only killed the people with Sharingan's in their eyes because I didn't want to kill anyone who wasn't an Uchiha. There should be some people here but I'm not feeling anyone."_ as he began to look around.

He tensed after a few minutes as 4 figures appeared in black cloaks wearing animal mask and one said "Halt, who are you and what are you doing here."

Naruto said "My name is Naru Nami and I was looking for an old family friend who once lived here named Mikoto Uchiha. Is she still here or has she moved elsewhere." in a currious voice.

One of the ANBU asked "What business do you have with Uchiha-sama."

Naruto said "She took care of me when I was a child and before I left Konoha we shared drinks on several occasions and since I just got back to town I was hoping to see if she was interested in having tea."

Another ANBU asked "Why are you wearing makeup."

Naruto smiling face became neutral and said "My fiance and her family were killed a few years back in an explosion which I was also caught in. My face is scared so I wear make up to hide the scaring. Here is proof if you need it." as he pulled back the sleave on his shirt and showed skin that had 2 different color tones shocking the ANBU and one asked "Why is your skin 2 different color tones."

Naruto said "Skin graphs. Like I said, I was caught in the the explosion also so the doctors took skin from people who donated their bodies when they died for medical research and gave me the skin graphs. They said it could take up to 5 years for the graphs to be replaced with my own skin. Now if you don't mind, I don't like talking about and remembering being burned alive so if you don't mind, could you tell me where I could find Mikoto-sama."

The first ANBU who was wearing a dragon mask said "She's currently in a council meeting."

Naruto blinked and asked "Is the Sandaime Hokage still in office or has he stepped down."

Dragon said "He's still in office, why."

Naruto smiled and said "Well if Mikoto is in the council chamber and the Hokage is there as well then I should go there to see them since the Sandaime ordered for me to come see him once I returned to Konoha. I'm not sure where to find him so if you guys don't mind could you either point me in the right direction or take me to see him."

Dragon looked at the other ANBU and nods his head and one walks over to Naruto and places his hand on Naruto shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They appeared in a hallway in front of a set of double doors and the ANBU said "Please wait here." as he walked over and knocked on the door.

A few moments later a voice said "Come in."

The ANBU opened the door and stuck his head in the door and said "Forgive me Hokage-sama but there is a young man my squad found walking in the Uchiha district claiming he was looking for Uchiha Mikoto-sama and he claims that your also ordered for him to come see you when he returned to Konoha."

The Sandaime looked currios and asked "Who is this man."

The ANBU said "He claims his name is Naru Nami."

Mikoto eyes widen and asked "Does he have blond hair and blue eyes."

The ANBU nod and Mikoto said "So he's back, where is he."

The Sandaime asked "Who is he Uchiha-san."

A voice from behind him said "Long time no see Sandaime-sama." startling everyone in the room as they saw a figure stand up behind the Sandaime.

The Sandaime turned around quickly and looked at the person and Naruto said "Rin-sensei sends her reguards." as Mikoto gasped lightly and thought "_He hasn't aged a day."_

The Sandaime looked confused and said "I am afraid I am drawing a...."

Naruto interupted him and said "Rin Inuzuka. You sent me to be trained by her after my parents deaths thanks durring the Kyuubi attack. Raph-sensei took me to her in a distant lands. Ring any bells or are you still reading Jiraiya books and have your mind in the SEWERS."

The Sandaime's eyes widen and Naruto said "Now you remember me I see, My name is Naru Nami. It's a pleasure to meet you again after so many years Hokage-sama....as well as you Mikoto-sama."

Mikoto nod and an elderly male voice asked "How was it that you got into this room and behind the Sandaime so quickly when the ANBU had the only entrance to the room blocked with his body."

Naruto looked over at the person who spoke and after a moment said "You know, there are only a few things in this world I can't stand but the one that I mostly kill fall in the same category as you. You might want to fix your bandages before I decide this room needs a new coat of paint in blood red....by the way, genjutsu doesn't work on me." in a neutral voice while unleashing some KI.

Danzo bristled and said "How dare....." anything else he was going to say stopped when 4 figures in black clothing with purple foot prints on their headgear appeared in a circle around him each with swords crossed around his neck shocking everyone in the room and the Sandaime said "Who are you and what are you doing."

Naruto said "They are the foot soldiers Sandaime-sama but the question everyone in this room should be asking is what is that man doing with a Sharingan eye." making several people wide eyed and Mikoto screamed "What."

Danzo disappeared in a puff of smoke as another council member appeared in the middle of the blades but what shocked everyone even more is when the moment Danzo appeared he screamed in pain as another figure appeared behind Danzo in silver armor and Danzo was sent flying into the wall covered in chakra.

The figure in armor said "**Rasengan.....Foot soldiers, capture him." **as he opened his eyes scaring several as he had blood red eyes.

The four figures in black moved quickly and bound Danzo who had passed out from the pain.

The Sandaime quickly got over his shock and looked between Naruto and the 4 who had bound Danzo and then the figure in armor and he said in a commanding tone "Explain."

Naruto blinked and looked at him a moment and then at Mikoto and said "First I have a simple question to ask and then I will explain everything, agreed."

The Sandaime said "Very well."

Naruto asked "What happened the day the Uchiha clan was attacked."

A civilian asked "What are you stupid. Uchiha Itachi and killed every member of the Uchiha clan except for his mother and brother before he fled the village."

Naruto frowned and said "All of the Uchiha's...including those without Sharingans."

Mikoto said "Unfortinately yes...why."

Naruto said "Because I don't see how your son would have been able to attack the Uchiha who didn't have the Sharingan when he had his left knee cap busted, a pair of dislocated shoulders and 2 broke hands after all the Uchiha who had the Sharingan were killed by someone else that day....along with how that guy has the Sharingan. In fact Itachi was on the ground next to the scroll I left for you Sandaime-sama that should have explained everything about why I didn't come see you that day along with some other things and Itachi was going to give it to you."

Hiashi said "Your saying that someone else killed the Uchiha clan...who."

Naruto looked at him and said "Their dead, I took their bodies after Itachi and I killed them to the forest of death and destroyed their bodies there to keep the secrets that were inside of them from being discovered. They were targetting only Uchiha with the Sharingan in their eyes though."

Homaru asked "And how can we be sure that you are even telling the truth."

Naruto said "Simple, because when I arrived Itachi thought I was with the ones who was attacking and attacked me, and I was sort of the one who broke his knee cap, hands, and shoulders to stop him from attacking me and then defended him agaist the last of the ones who attacked his clan since the rest had been killed by other Uchiha or him....anyways, who is he exactly." pointing to the guy the foot soldiers were guarding ignoring the shocked looks on everyones face.

Mikoto said "His name is Danzo and he runs a group of black ops called Root. Did you really do that to Itachi"

Naruto frowned and said "Hey, I didn't have a choice........Sandaime-sama, I'm not sure if I am right but if this guy has the Sharingan then it's possible that he hired the group that Itachi and I killed that day so he could steal the Uchiha bloodline for himself without getting caught and it's also possible that he had this....ROOT, Mikoto-sama spoke about to kill the rest of the Uchiha after I left and used his mother and brother to blackmail Itachi into taking the blame...I'm not sure if I'm right but I do know that there was no way Itachi could have attacked and killed anyone with the injuries he had without a lot of medical attention after I took the ones who attacked his clan away."

Murmurs began to go through the room and the Sandaime frowned as he looked at Danzo who was on the ground and said "That is if he does have the Sharingan. I haven't seen any proof of.....well I guess he does." as he saw one of the foot soldiers lift the bandages and showed everyone the Sharingan eye underneath it.

Mikoto growled and said "Sandaime-sama, On behalf of my clan I must insist that Danzo be interrigated and killed for breaking the laws of Konoha by stealing my clans bloodline as well as possible being the master mind behind my clans massacre. I also insist that my son Itachi status in the bingo book be changed to where he must be captured alive if possible but if he is unable to be captured to let him flee until we find out the truth about what happened. If he was being blackmailed as recent information present then his leaving the village was not of his choosing but one to protect the surviving members of the Uchiha clan as well as Konoha."

The Sandaime sighed and said "Does anyone object in light of this new information.....seeing as none object I will notify our allies and have him relabled after we have Danzo interrigated....where is Danzo." as he looked back and saw him gone.

Naruto said "Currently 3 blocks east of here going into an underground entrance.....what, criminals always run to where they think they are safe when they are exposed and about to be captured. I knew he would so I have some of the FOOT following him to his hide out so I can find this ROOT Mikoto meantioned."

Koharu said "Sarutobi, what is this young man after and what is he planning."

Naruto snorts and said "Why not ask me yourself."

Sarutobi said "Very well Naruto, what are you planning."

Homaru said "Naruto...as in Uzumaki Naruto." causing the room to murmor.

Shredder crossed his arms and everyone heard "**ha....ha....haha....ha..." **as Naruto and the foot soldiers disappeared in a puff of smoke shocking everyone and Shredder said "**Very clever elder in trying to turn the people in this room against me but I am afraid that your idea has failed because of several things. I don't have the Kyuubi in me or a seal holding it. See."** as he was covered in smoke shocking everyone as he appeared as Naruto who began to take off his shirt and there was several gasp from people in the room seeing the discolored skin all over his body.

The Sandaime said "What happened to you Naruto."

Suddenly the room was covered in smoke and when it cleared nearly every person in the room was ready to piss themselves as each person had a foot soldier in front and back of them each with a pair of blades forming a box around their necks including Mikoto and the Sandaime and Naruto said "I trust that I have everyones attention and if any one of you speak I will kill ALL of you."

Naruto walked over and sat down in the Sandaimes desk and said "Now for starters let me formally introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool. I am also the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now some of you may think I am lying about being the Yondaime son and personally I don't give a rats ass what you believe. I'll kill you if you ever piss me off. I've already got the deaths of several hundred people on my hands and killing criminals and corrupt politicians is my favorite past time and all of you little shit stains are corrupt so I have no problem killing you if you piss me off."

Naruto smirked seeing the scared look on everyone faces and said "Now to explain somethings. First I will explain exactly where I have been....or should I say when I was. You see, as the Sandaime already knows Konoha had a time traveler from another time line hiding here in Konoha for a while and he took me back to his original time to train me in the TRUE art of being a ninja, not this crap you all believe in now a days but the TRUE ninja arts that was used for hundreds of years before the Six realm sage guy you all preach about did his thing."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and said "I wasn't the first to be taken from this timeline either, as I stated earlier I was trained by Rin Inuzuka who left Konoha with permission from my father after her clan banished her for being aborting a pregnancy when Iwa nins raped her and her teammate Obito Uchiha died and Hatake Kakashi did his thing."

Naruto stood up and walked over to Tsume and said "Your Tsume, Rin sister, I recognise you from the pictures she had and she asked me to tell you that your still the runt of the litter bitch. Her words, not mine. She also said she misses you and hopes you finally snagged that guy."

Tsume who was glaring and Naruto and growled quited down as she heard the message and Naruto walked back over and sat down and said "Truthfully, I didn't want to come back to this place since you all disreguarded my fathers final request and tried on several occasions to kill me. I had a good life going until 3 years ago in the other timeline....I had a fiance who meant the world to me and her parents treated me like I was their own son but she wanted to be a ninja and so she trained with me and according to Rin could have surpassed Tsunade in a few years in her skills.....Her mom was a reporter and investigated a string of robberies and discovered they were being pulled off by a crime syndicate called a mafia."

Naruto glared at the people in the room and said "The leader of the mafia decided to silence the reporter and so he had one of his men place a bomb in a vehicle that they used for transportation that doesn't need animals but ran by machines using an oil based product called fuel....My faince, her parents and I were going to go out for a birthday dinner for my fiance when the bomb went off with us inside." earning a couple of gasp from Mikoto, Tsume, the Sandaime, and a few others around the room.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Do you know what it is like to feel your flesh being burned from your bones and also seeing the person you care for most in the world die in front of you...I do. The Seal holding Kyuubi was damaged and Kyuubi made an attempt to escape me...but dear old dad did something when he sealed the furball in me that nobody knew about. He sealed part of his soul in the seal as well." making several eyes widen.

Naruto smirked and said "Yeah, he made it a safeguard so if the seal was ever damage he could protect ME from dying. His faith in Konoha was gone since he saw everything that happened to me in my life....Now you see, when the seal was damaged he could have fix the seal and odds are I would have died but he got creative durring the time my body was being burned away and he used Kyuubi chakra to repair the damage to my body, just like he had been doing since the day the furball was sealed in me....That's right, all those attacks I survived, it was thanks to dad using a medical jutsu on the inside of my body being powered by Kyuubi chakra to heal me. Now even with dads great work the damage I recieved from the explosion was to much and he used up all of Kyuubi chakra in my body I had to spend 3 months in a hospital bed in what everyone assumed was a coma but dad was actually training me in my mind to use the Rasengan, the Hiraishin, Kagebunshin, and several other things that I have come to love. Now after 3 months his soul passed on and I awoke from my coma and found out that the guy who ordered the bombing got off completely free because of dirty politicians, paid off cops, and bribed judges."

A few people smirked at this and Naruto said "Yeah, go ahead and smirk because your fixing to find out what I did to him and what I might do to you pissants. You see, over the next 9 months I got out of the hospital and then I began to train hard. I surpassed all my sensei's and I took up the armor and name of my sensei greatest enemy." as he was covered in smoke and he appeared in armor again and said "**THE SHREDDER."**

Shredder saw as a few people flinched as they heard this and he said "**Now on the one year anniversery of the bombing I began my road of revenge. I started off finding one of the lowest member of his cartel and I captured him, cut off all his fingers and toes as a form of torture until he gave me the name of every member of the cartel he knew. I then shoved my fist through his chest and took out his still beating heart and used it to right the name of the Shredder on the wall above him."** shocking everyone and making a few sick.

Shredder said "**I did that over and over again at around 211 of them I killed this way until there was no thugs left in his cartel and then I started on the middle men, the hired mercenaries. I would find out where they were sleeping and then kidnap them from their homes and then torture them by breaking EVERY bone in their body and using the medical jutsu Rin taught me to heal them and break them again over and over again until they gave me the name of the next higher up as well as any other mercenary. 120 of them died this way and I still took out their beating hearts and used them to write the name of the Shredder on the walls with their bodies."**

At this a lot of people in the room were green and showing fear.

Shredder said "**And then I got up to his family, Now not every member of his family were criminals....at least up to that point they weren't. I spent 3 months framing all the innocent ones for crimes that other members of their family did and had them arrested. Of coarse they got bailed out but while they were in jail their houses and all their boats, cars, and any other things of luxery they had were destroyed by bombs until they had nothing left and they blamed their family for their loss.....smart. Then we have the ones who were criminals. Just like the non crimals I had them arrested and they bailed them out but when they got home BOOM, gas leaks, got to love them."**

The Sandaime said "Naruto, what happened to you. Why did you become a monster."

Shredder said "**Monster, Monster, You want to talk about a monster, what about THIS."** as he pulled out a scroll.

The Sandaime asked "What is that scroll."

Shredder said "**This is the orders you gave Itachi the day of the Uchiha Massacre. You see, I arrived back in Konoha that day and I met Mikoto and she wanted to know why I look like I do now when I should have only been 9 years old. I agreed to meet her but I found out that on her way to meet me at a private location she had met Itachi who warned her not to come home that day. She told me about the tension between Konoha and the clan and I knocked her out after talking with her. I then went to the Uchiha district and snuck into the very room where Itachi was getting ready to carry out the mission you, Homaru, Danzo, and Koharu gave him. He had this scroll open on his dresser and I read it and stole it before he detected me. Shall I read your orders for everyone here to see that YOU 4 were the masterminds behind the Uchiha Massacre."** making everyone but Koharu, Homaru, Mikoto, and the Sandaime wide eyed.

The Sandaime said "Do you have any idea what you just done."

Shredder said "**I know exactly what I have done. I have told the council here why Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo will not live past today. As we speak Danzo and his Root are fighting and dying in his underground base."**

The Sandaime frowned and said "You won't get away with this Naruto."

Shredder said "**And who can stop me. The only reason I am not killing you is because even though you were involved you were tricked by the other 3 masterminds.....but I have to ask, did you know that Danzo, Koharu and Homaru lied to you about the Uchiha clan plans to revolt against Konoha. They were going to do something because of the blame the villagers and the council was giving them over the Kyuubi attack. They were going to leave Konoha, not attack it."** making everyone including the Sandaimes eyes wide.

The Sandaime screamed "WHAT." as he looked at Koharu and Homaru who looked at him and Koharu said "They had all our village security knowledge as well as god knows how many of our jutsu and village secrets they knew. We couldn't let that information go to our enemies so we had to get you to agree to have Itachi spy on them for us and then falsify his order for the good of the village and later to stop them."

The Sandaime looked at Mikoto who said "I can't blame you Sandaime-sama because I knew something was going on since Itachi confessed that much to me but I didn't know what my husband and elders were planning. I tried to find out and defuse the tension but there was no choice...I know you also tried to save my clan as well Naruto."

Shredder said "**Yes, for all of you it has been several years but since I time traveled to today it has only been 1 day since I actually tried to save the Uchiha clan and the village from being destroyed by a civil war when I killed the adults who had active Sharingans. I had framed sensei brothers for the massacre in the scroll I gave Itachi so that way he would not have to kill his clan or become a missing nin and so the village could still have the Sharingan and Itachi could have taken over for his father and make sure the same mistake wouldn't happen again. I didn't know that Danzo wanted the Sharingan though or that they were planning to leave the village."**

Homaru asked "Then how did you find out what they were planning to do."

Shredder said "**Because while this meeting has been going on I had a couple of my FOOT go to several places and get MY family belongings including scrolls and money from the bank. By the way, your esteemed elders and Danzo have been using a ROOT agent at the bank to steal money from it to pay for their lifestyles and because of me taking out my family money and ONLY my family money the bank is completely broke so all of you have no money to pay your bills."**

At this everyones eyes widen and Koharu said "That's impossible, we haven't taken that much."

Shredder said "**How do you think Danzo been paying for his army....oh hey Mikoto, good news, there seems to be some Uchiha still alive. My FOOT soldiers have found children who Danzo has been trying to brainwash or experiment on, I found several Uchiha, a couple of Hyuuga....and I don't know the rest. I only recognise the Uchiha from when I killed the adults and the Hyuuga are the only ones I know with eyes like that.......ewe, jiji, did you know that Danzo arm had the Shodaimes bloodline in it or that he had several Sharingan implanted in it."**

Tsume said "My god, what the hells going on."

Just then there was several swirl of leaves and several early teens were in the room getting gasp from the council members seeing Naruto was telling the truth and then they saw Danzo dead body on the floor and a foot soldier was holding the severed arm with wood coming out of it and several sharingan in it.

Shredder laughed and said "**Well Jiji, I don't know about you but I say that you have the biggest pile of shit on your lap that could be possible. You could either fling it like a monkey or you can try and deal with it since there are too many witnesses to bury it. You could try and blame me but then that would make me an enemy but with the clans finding out that you have betrayed their trust they may decide to side with me if I do become your enemy. I could also become your ally and an ally to the village. The only ones who know what has happened or my involvement in the Uchiha massacre is in this room. It's time you all tried to figure out what to do. As for you both."**

The Foot soldiers aroudn Koharu and Homaru moved to quickly for most to see and beheaded them and Shredder said "**Never make an enemy of the Shredder and the FOOT clan."** as they all went up in smoke.


	6. LORD SHREDDER

It had been a week since the shit hit the fan. In that week the fall out was great as word spread about the events of the council chambers.

The Sandaime Hokage had to remove Itachi from the Bingo book completely. The kids and teens who were found in the ROOT heaquarters had been in the hospital with a lot of testing done to them to find out what had happened to them as well as giving them proper food to eat and Inoichi spent a lot of time trying to heal the mental damage done to them.

Several elders of the Hyuuga clan were assassinated mysteriously inside the Hyuuga compound in their beds while they slept but there was a bloody foot on the wall above them which told Hiashi who had actually killed them, especially when he got a scroll with proof that they were the ones who gave the Hyuuga children to Danzo.

Mikoto had explained to Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre and he had left the village vowing revenge again her, Naruto, Itachi, the Sandaime, and Konoha. Surprise, surprise.

Word about Naruto Uzumaki being really Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze spread as well as the fact the Kyuubi sealed inside him was dead which reached the ears of the younger generation and shocked a lot of the village. The shock grew even more as the civilians didn't realize the FOOT soldiers were in fact kagebunshin and so now most of the village believe there are a great number of FOOT ninja hidden in the village which scared the criminals in the village and gave a since of pride to the ones who were being hurt by the criminals or those who thought that the FOOT was like the new police force of the village.

3 civilian council members were also killed with a bloody foot on the wall above their bodies but a scroll was put on the kitchen table of nearly every person in Konoha with a copy of documents that showed they were guilty of different crimes against Konoha and had just like the scroll Hiashi recieved a symbol of a foot on the bottom of it.

When word about the bank spread around the Sandaime had no choice but to sieze all assets that belong to Danzo, Homaru, Koharu, and his own clan to try and stop the panic of being unable to pay their bills until the bank was able to contact their other branches to start shifting currency from them to Konoha. Of course the message from the Fire lord when he was notified about this from the banks and then after recieving a message from the Sandaime as well as one from the Shredder caused him to send a reply that explained how greatly displeased he was about the Sandaime, Homaru, Danzo and Koharu actions. Luckily there was only 3 members of his clan alive and his son Asuma assets were not touched nor was the money left by Konohamaru parents for him.

Today the Sandaime Hokage had called a meeting of the villagers and ninja in front of the Hokage tower.

The Sandaime walked out onto the balcony and looked at the people below and said "People of Konoha....I have called you here today to announce that I am stepping down as Ho..."

Anything else he was going to say was silenced when a huge ring of smoke appeared on every roof around the square the Hokage tower was located in and when it cleared everyone saw hundreds of FOOT soldiers on one knee facing forward shocking and amazing many and scaring others with the figure of the Shredder standing tall in front of a group of FOOT soldiers and said "**No you are not Hokage-sama. A true leader is only as good as the people who follow and support him. Since the Kyuubi attack people had a fear well up inside of them from being unable to stop something like the Kitsune and seeing that one man was able to do what they couldn't. That man was the Yondaime Hokage and many think that it was because of his personal skills in sealing or his power that made him able to defeat the Kyuubi but the truth is he had the support of all those under him and had a belief that the next generation would be stronger then the last. He believed this so much he was willing to sacrifice his own son, me, to be able to help the next generation be stronger then his. It was the fears of being unable to stop the Kyuubi themselves and the loss of so many family members that caused the seeds of darkness and corruption to spread to many of the people of Konoha who would attack and try to kill or punish me when I was a child as well as who conspired against you for continuing to have the will of fire that this great village was founded on when they themselves had lost it."**

Shredder turned and looked down on the people of Konoha with his red eyes and said "**For those of you who do not know me I am to my enemies, The SHREDDER." ** as he was covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared he stood there as his normal self and several woman blushed and Naruto said "For those who are my friends and allies I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, former Jinchuuriki or jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune who died inside of his prison so that means those of you who may have feared me for the fox no longer have that fear....Now as I was saying the Sandaime Hokage feels guilt for all that has happened which he should...but the guilt is not his alone but on many others including some of you who have conspired for your own personal gains to either gain more political power, larger wealth, and other things like this....I know aspiring to gain political power is not a crime and trying to have a better life for yourself and your family is not a crime...but the way you go about it can often be a crime....FIRST I speak to you of the council. After my fathers death before the Sandaime took back over many of you passed laws to make the council more powerful and taking political power away from the Hokage....The council is an ADVISORY group. YOU do not have any power but to ADVISE. This is a NINJA village and as such all the powers lies with the HOKAGE, not the council. You were established by the Sandaime so that he may hear the people of Konoha better to be a better leader...BUT you have used this position to make yourself have a better life, NOT the people you are suppose to be representing to the Hokage. There are right now 6 less council members then they were before, Danzo, Koharu, Homaru, and the 3 others I have killed since then. Those 6 were the most corrupt members of the council and they died as an example to you and anyone else. Corruption will not be tolerated any longer in this village."

Naruto turned and looked to the Sandaime and said "In times of darkness when crime and corruption spread often times it takes a symbol to stand tall in the darkness to bring light to the people. For years now you have been the only symbol the people have had Hokage-sama and those who thrive in darkness such as the 6 I killed tried to crush the fire you represent and tried to soak the ashes that still burn inside of you and in the heart of this great village. I have now restacked dried wood on the ashes that is the will of fire because even after all that has happened I still believe in this village and in you Sandaime-sama. I am a wind user and as many of our ninja know when you add wind to fire it makes it stronger. I am willing to use my wind to strengthen the will of fire so that it may grow brighter then ever so that all our friends, families, and allies never have to fear the darkness again and all our enemies will learn to fear this village afraid of being consumed and destroyed by our greatness...but in order for this to work we need the will of fire to use the wind to start the wood on fire again. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and as the son of the Yondaime I am willing to join this village and protect and support it as my father, our ninja's and all other Hokage have since this village was founded. I am willing to lend my strength to make this village stronger."

Naruto was covered in smoke again and was the Shredder and said "**And I am willing to become a symbol that our people, Ninja and Civilian can rally behind and a symbol our enemies will fear. I am the Shredder, leader of the FOOT clan and I say to you now, know this. Innocents take strength in knowing me and criminals quake in fear. I vow to stop the darkness by becoming the thing that goes bump in the night. The thing that scares you as children. Monsters are real. They are not born monster but are humans who become monsters. While as Naruto I am human, as the Shredder I am a monster in the darkness to fear. FOOT Soldiers, Salute." **as each foot soldier stood and bowed to the Hokage before disappearing in a single puff of smoke.

Shredder was covered in smoke and Naruto said "So Hokage-sama, why don't you inform the people that the light has returned to Konoha and not that it's been destroyed by the darkness and why don't you try and figure out what to do with me. I've never been a ninja of Konoha and you don't know my skills and I understand those of my age group are about to graduate. You either can assume my skills and make me a Chunnin or Jounin or you can let me prove myself to the people and earn their respect as I use hard work, to become a great ninja like many of the others who serve under you....Just so you know, my dream to someday be leader of this village is still real but I will wait until the day I earn that right, not take it by force...by the way, look at the Hokage monument."

Everyone turned and went wide eyed seeing each of the Hokage faces had been painted to make them look like they did in life and Naruto said "A gift for our people."

The Sandaime blinked a moment and began to chuckle and then outright laughed and said "Naruto, I honestly am touched by your words and actions and I can see the people of our village are also touched by them but..." he was silenced when a hand touched his shoulder and another figure stepped out on the balcony making nearly everyone wide eyed.

The figure said "You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, correct."

Naruto said "Yes...but who are you. I can see the people here respect you but I don't know who you are to say you do or do not deserve respect as people like Danzo, Koharu and Homaru were respected but were in fact scum." shocking the people and the Sandaime.

The figure chuckled and said "I see you take after your mother. Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am the feudal lord of the land of fire, Hoshima Sento, but to you I am something a little more then that. You see, my father married had my sister marry the king of Whirlpool country to form an alliance between the land of Whirlpool and the land of fire. When Whirlpool was attacked and destroyed my sister and her husband were killed...but their daughter was visiting me at the time. Their daughter was named Kushina Uzumaki, your mother."

Gasps rang out through the crowd and Naruto blinked and said "Is that so."

The Sandaime said "Pardon the interuption your lordship but I think Naruto should know that Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo had informed you that Kushina and Naruto both died the day he was born so he does not believe that you abandon him as a child."

Naruto said "Oh, I wasn't worried about that. I actually was aware of the fact I was a Prince as well as the great nephew of the fire lord. I also know why he's most likely here. Your here to tell me that I'm your chosen successor since you are unable to have kids and you have no other family, am I right." making several wide eyed.

Sento said "Indeed you are correct, but may I ask how you know this."

Naruto said "As I told the council when I busted their balls last week, dad sealed his soul inside of me along with the Kyuubi as an extra form of security and durring the 3 months I was in a coma recovering from being blown up he trained me in several things and he informed me how you gave mom away at her wedding as well as the fact that after she was to give birth to me she was suppose to start training to take over for you. He told me if I ever came back to the elemental country I should tell Konoha to kiss my blond ass for the way they treated me as a child and come see you since I'm more then skilled enough to get past the guards...especially since I know about the secret passages. My message I sent you this week should have been more then enough proof that I could have gotten to you." with a smirk.

Sento frowned and said "I see....your confident about your skills I see."

Naruto said "Considering the fact that I was able to assassinate 2 council members in council chambers, sneak up on the Hokage in front of the entire council, attacked Danzo and over 100 ROOT ANBU and killed them, have completed 3 assassination inside this village with security on high alert, breaking into nearly every home in this village to leave a scroll explaining why I killed those 3, broke into the Hokage vault to retrieve my family scrolls, assassinated several Hyuuga elders in their beds who were guilty of selling Hyuuga children to Danzo, painting the Hokage monument in such detail without getting caught, sneaking into your palace in the daylight to deliver a message to you, broke into the jail that is on that small island surrounded by lava and scared the shit out of all the criminals in there so they would rather stay in jail then come out where I could get to them, as well as having successfully unarmed every ninja in this square during the time I was talking before you came out." causing all the ninja to check themselves and found that all their weapons were gone.

Naruto smirked as he saw the shocked looks on everyone faces and said "It's not confidence. It's a proven fact. I was trained in the old ways of being a ninja, the kind of ninja who have been around for centuries hiding in the shadows before the Six realm sage guy introduce chakra to the world. In fact I hardly ever use chakra even though I have kage level reserves and medic nin control. What these people think of as being a ninja, I think of as being a joke. Take Hatake Kakashi for example, at one time he was a great ninja. Graduated from the accademy at age 5, chunnin at age 6, jounin at age 13....truly a great ninja...until he got that Sharingan eye from his teammate Obito. Then he became focused on flashy jutsu and using that eye to help him when his fights where he weakened his skills and abilities. I mean look at his signature jutsu, the Chidori. From what I understand it's suppose to be an assassination jutsu yet it sounds like a 1000 screaming birds and can be seen coming from a mile away. Ninja are not suppose to be about flashy jutsu. Ninja are suppose to be master of stealth, espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination. That is what a ninja is suppose to be. Ninja are suppose to get in, complete their mission and get out undetected and without leaving a trace that they were ever there. All the skills I have used up till now has been in the form of deception because nobody knows if all the FOOT soldiers I have been using are just kagebunshin or are they really all ninja who serve under me or are they a mixture of both. Like right now, you and everyone is looking at this roof top looking at me when in fact." he went up in smoke and a voice from on the wall behind the Sandaime and the feudal lord said "I have been behind you and the Sandaime the entire time you were on the balcony." shocking everyone as they saw the wall distort to show Naruto hanging to the wall with 2 clawed hooks.

Naruto said "Now since I know what you are here for and since I know your most likely not going to give me a choice on the matter why don't you just tell me what you want great uncle."

Sento began to laugh and said "I see I have made the right choice. You see, I had an idea you were skilled by getting into my castle like that so I don't question your skills but what I do question so far is if you are ready as a leader...which is why I am giving you a test. Konoha is yours, how it is ran, what rules the people have to follow, what the future of this village is all will be your choice. The reason the Sandaime was going to step down was because you are the Ruler of this village now Lord Shredder. PEOPLE OF KONOHA, I PRESENT TO YOU YOUR KING. MAY HE RULE YOU WISELY."

Everyone including Naruto was stunned and he looked at Sento and asked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KING."

Sento said "Exactly that, I give you control of Konoha until I am ready to step down at which time you will take over the entire land of fire. To your people you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and to your enemies you are Lord Shredder. This village future is in your hands now....by the way, since you are the last of our family line and passing on the title of lord falls to you, that means you MUST have several wives and children to ensure our country future. Good day your lordship." as he turned and began to walk away laughing.

Naruto looked back out to the people who were looking at him wide eyed and said "Well folks, bet a lot of you can die knowing you've seen it all now huh....." and thought "_I've been outfoxed."_


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I never seen what Shadow looked like and I haven't found any pics so if she doesn't look like this then sorry but it's my story.

Naruto looked over at Sarutobi and said "You do realise that you aren't getting off the hook just yet, don't you."

Sarutobi said "I had a feeling you would say that."

Naruto looked out onto the people still gathered and thought "_What should I do...Shadow...please help me." _as he closed his eyes and he took a deep breath and opened them looking out onto the people and his eyes widen as he saw Shadow amongs them and she nods her head and he smiled slightly and looked out on the crowed and looked back and she was gone and he closed his eyes and thought "_Never again will I lose someone precious to me. I'll destroy all who try to."_

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Alright folks, I know most of you are wondering what I am going to do. Some of you may even be scared of me or hate me or love me. Truthfully, right now I don't care what you think of me because none of you actually know me. None of you know the pain and suffering that I have endured, none of you have seen the joy and happiness I have and none of you know what I fight for or what I believe so for now all of you can believe what you want about me but it's not going to matter to me one way or another. I am going to do some things that will make you happy and some that will make you angry. I'm going to change the way this village is to make it into what I believe will be a better village that is richer, more powerful, bigger, and safer. I have bought a few things in this village and I have seen in other countries away from here where a simple way to help pay for improvements to the village is by adding a small sales tax on items so starting tomorrow all merchants, vendors, stores, and food establishments will start adding a 10 percent sales tax on all purchases meaning if you by something for $10 today, tomorrow it will be $11 and that extra dollar along with the rest of the money collected for the sales tax will be deposit each night at the bank in an account that only I have access to."

Several murmors broke out and Naruto unleashed a lot of KI freezing and scaring most of the people and said "This is not negotiable so don't act like you have a choice because you don't and once I take over as Fire lord I plan to make this sales tax a standard for the entire country to help finance things to help premote tourism. Here in Konoha I plan to use the money from the taxes to start 2 new accademies. One that will teach children who do not wish to be ninja and one that will become a requirement for all ninja to attend after graduating from the accademy. All ninja Chunnin rank or higher will ahve to goto the new accademy I plan to have built to learn some medical skills where EVERY NINJA CHUNNIN or higher of the village will be qualified as a medic nin and in order for gennins to even be allowed to enter the Chunnin exams or be premoted they must also pass this requirement."

Murmors broke out and a shout was heard "YOU CANT DO THAT."

Naruto said "Next to the Firelord I am now the highest power of this land and I have the power to turn this village from a ninja village to a regular village or I have the power to do this." as suddenly every person including the Hokage with the exception of the firelord who was watching from a window in the Hokage tower now had a foot soldier standing behind them with a knife against a person neck and Naruto said "I could kill you all and get away legally unless the Fire lord decides it was wrong of me to do so. But by that time most of you would have been dead already for a long time. Do I make my point...good."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime and then back at the people and frowned as he said "That is all I have to say for today and I hope you all see that what I am trying to do is not change the village from the way it is to what I want but change the village to be a better place for ninja and civilians. Goodbye." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

10 minutes later Naruto walked into his sewer home and thought "_Damn it, why couldn't she have been real."_ as he closed his eyes and stepped through into the room and only years of training had him react in time as a shuriken nearly took his head off.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a figure dressed in all black completely covered from head to toe similar to a foot soldier except no foot symbol. The figure pulled out the time sceptor from behind the figures back which was already active and Naruto eyes went wide and jumped forward and grab it at the exact moment both Naruto and the figure disappeared from the room and a few moments later they reappared in the same room and the figure in black kicked Naruto in the stomach and used him as a spring board to back flip and once the figure landed went up in smoke.

Naruto frowned as he quickly left searching for the person and when he got to the surface he saw it was nearly dark and he blinked as he saw Ninja lining the walls of the village and thought "_What the hell."_ as he looked down and saw people running away from the walls with items in their hands and he jumped off the building he was on and said "Hey buddy, what the hells going on."

The guy looked at Naruto like he was crazy and said "Are you stupid or something. The Kyuubi is on it's way here. The Yondaime has ordered an evacuation of the civilians while the ninja prepare to fight it." as he began to run away.

Naruto frowned and thought "_Kyuubi huh..."_

Naruto tensed as he saw the figure from before on the roof across from him and he saw the figure cross their arms and said in a mechanical voice "**What will you do **_**SHREDDER**_**."** before going up in smoke.

Naruto frowned as he heard a roar and he thought "_What will I do. What the hell do you mean what will I do and who the fuck was that."_

Naruto looked at the direction the Kyuubi could be seen coming from and Naruto thought "_What the hell do I really have to live for anyways. Even if I got the time sceptor back I don't have anyone for me anymore. Nobody could replace Shadow...maybe...maybe it would be best that I never met her and then she would have lived...the only way that can happen is if my father was in my life. Kyuubi huh...meet the Shredder." _ as he was covered in smoke and showed himself in his armor before he took off running by roof top toward the walls.

Naruto when he got to the walls jumped up them using chakra and he landed on the tower of the wall as hundreds of Shinobi and Kunoichi all turned to look at the person who appeared and he turned to look at them with his red eyes and said "**What the fuck you looking at."**

Several men looked at him and one in an ANBU mask of a goat said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

Shredder said "**I am here to take on the Kyuubi and you can call me...the Shredder." **as he turned and looked back toward where the Kyuubi was before 2 puffs of smoke appeared beside him and the shredder held out his hands to the side and began to gather chakra in them causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy and the 2 foot soldiers began to help gather the chakra in his hands as several people gasped seeing what appeared to be the Rasengan appearing in the Shredders hands but then what shocked them even more was when it began to change and form into 3 foot wide disk of rotating chakra and the screeching noise made some of the Inuzuka to cover thier ears as the Shredder jumped into the air and spun quickly throwing the 2 chakra disk in his hands at the Kyuubi that was still nearly a mile away.

Everyones eyes widen as both disk grew in size after being thrown from 3 feet wide to 21 feet wide.

Kyuubi who saw them coming jumped to the side however what shocked everyone even more is when Shredder laughed and flashed 20 handsigns and said "Shredder Zone no Jutsu."

The 2 huge disk of chakra exploded from where they had passed Kyuubi who had thought he was safe after jumping away but no one could see what happened when the entire area was covered in dust.

A loud pain filled roar was heard as the smoke began to clear and everyone went wide eyed as everything within a half mile of each disk had been turned to saw dust and the Kyuubi who was laying on it's side roared as he stood up but everyone could see his right side was severaly wounded with billions of cuts across his side and right side legs.

Shredder said "**See that, if it bleeds it can be killed and I have made it bleed." **as he put his hands together and the entire wall was covered in smoke and when it cleared there was a 1000 foot soldiers and Shredder said "**FOOT SOLDIERS...ATTACK."**

The foot soldier ran down the wall and began to go through the trees toward the Kyuubi who had began to heal.

As the foot soldiers arrived they cirlced the Kyuubi and began to act as one each going through the handsigns of Kamatachi no Jutsu and when they released it the defenders of Konoha saw the Kyuubi was stuck in the middle of a tornado which was slicing him and Shredder pulled out lighter and began to gather chakra into his hand again with one of the foot soldiers held forming another 3 foot disk but he then ignited the wind chakra in the disk and jumped into the air again and threw it at the Kyuubi and like before the disk begame around 20 feet wide except it was on fire and when it his the tornado the entire tornado exploded.

The moment Shredder landed he charged off the walls and began to head into the forest toward the Kyuubi.

At that moment the Yondaime Hokage arrived with a baby in his arms and said "What's going on."

Everyone turned to him and an ANBU in a dog mask said "Minato-sensei, your not going to believe this but this guy in silver armor who calls himself the Shredder just appeared and he created...well if I didn't know better I would swear it was your Rasengan but it had wind chakra in it. He created 2 of them and threw it at the Kyuubi and wounded it before he literally created over a 1000 kagebunshin he called foot soldiers and sent them to attack the Kyuubi and created a Tornado of wind trapping the Kyuubi in it and then he used a lighter and created another of those Wind rasengans things and set it on fire before throwing it at the Kyuubi and when it exploded meeting the tornado it must have really hurt the Kyuubi but the Shredder took off running toward the Kyuubi...why do you have a baby with you."

Minato frowned but before he could say anything a puff of white smoke appeared near him and he gasped as he saw Kushina leaning on a figure in a black style outfit and the figure said "Forgive me Hokage-sama but some ROOT Assassins just tried to poison your wife but I killed them...have any of you seen a man in silver armor around here."

Just then there was another explosion from where the Kyuubi was and everyone saw the Kyuubi was on 3 feet with the 4th one in the front missing and the figure said "Let me guess, that's him." as the figure dropped Kushina and took off running toward where the Kyuubi was.

Minato quickly moved to Kushina side and said "Are you alright."

Kushina who was looking pale nods and said "Don't do it Minato...Danzo wants our son to be a weapon. Please."

Several eyes widen as they heard the word son and Minato frowned and said "Kakashi, I order you to take Kushina to the Hokage tower along with our child and defend them with your life...the rest of you come with me." as he handed Kushina the baby Naruto before jumping off the walls and running toward the forest.

When the figure in black go to where the Kyuubi was the Shredder was leaning on a Guan Dao and he appeared to be panting and when the Shredder looked at the figure in black said "**You ask what I'm going to do...go out with a bang."** as he stood up and he charged that the Kyuubi who was looking at the shredder with a little fear as his front leg was begining to regrow and the Kyuubi jumped back but when he landed he wasn't prepared for the still missing leg and the shredder jumped into the air and gathered chakra in his Guan Dao and came down on Kyuubi back right leg slicing into Kyuubi leg cutting it off with wind chakra before a foot soldier appeared at the now severed leg and exploded burning the exposed skin.

The Kyuubi screamed trying to get away from the area when the Yondaime arrived with the Konoha nins who all looked shock.

Just then a shout of "TWIN SHADOW DRAGONS." was heard as everyone looked at the figure dressed in black that had jumped in the air with 2 scrolls incircling the person and then hundreds of weapons began to come out of the scrolls and were thrown at the Kyuubi but when they hit each weapon exploded causing the Kyuubi to scream out "**DAMN YOU HUMANS."**

After what seemed like thousands of weapons exploded the figure landed on the ground and looked at the Shredder and said "Top that."

Shredder said "**Fine, I will**."

Shredder Guan Doa disappeared in a puff of smoke and he unsealed a pair of metal handled nunchucks and began to spin them as the chucks were covered in chakra and he charged at the Kyuubi who was trying to scoot away and jumped on the Kyuubi side and began to slam the chucks into the Kyuubi tails and began and cuts began to appear each time the chuck hit and it wasn't long before the first tail fell to the ground and then more and more untill all 9 fell to the ground and several foot soldiers appeared where the Shredder was panting replacing him with themselves before they exploded.

The black figure said "Oh yeah, top this. SHADOW BOMBS" as the figure flashed through some handsigns and boulders the size of basketballs started forming on the surface of the ground before launching at Kyuubi who had about half his front leg regrown and and slammed into the Kyuubi body but what shocked everyone was when they hit they exploded.

Shredders eyes went wide and thought "_It can't be."_ as he looked at the figure and then his eyes went wide as he saw the Kyuubi head and he quickly summoned his Guan Doa and screamed "**LOOK OUT**." as he charged all his chakra and threw the Guan Doa.

The Kyuubi who head lunged at the figure in black was not prepared for the Quan doa...or the wind chakra that came with it that sliced clean through the neck of the Kyuubi.

To all those who were there they were shocked when they witnessed 2 people fighting the king of the demons.

Shredder began to sway before he began to fall toward the ground and the figure in black who was shocked turned and quickly ran to the Shredder and helped lower him to the ground the last bit.

Minato who looked at the pair then looked at the head of the Kyuubi and then followed the path of the Quan Doa and said "Send out a search team, find that Quan Doa." as he turned and looked at the Kyuubi and said "Everyone else, the Kyuubi is still alive it seems since I can see the body starting to hea but it is severaly weakened."

The Figure in black said "The heart...kill it's heart." who was holding the shredder in thier lap.

Minato said "You heard...her was it."

The figure removed the mask from her face showing a teenage girl around 16 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. (don't hate me if this person doesn't look like this but I can't find any pictures of her)

Minato eyes widen slightly and thought "_So young...and wasn't the Shredder the name of the guy those turtles fought."_ and said "You heard her, while it's weakened see if we can get to his heart and kill it once and for all." and thought "_Please let this kill it because if not then I will have to seal it away in my son."_

The ninja began to attack the body of the Kyuubi as it continued to heal but by targetting the area in his front chest they were able to do more damage and with exploding tags and jutsu they soon reached the heart of the Kyuubi.

Minato looked at it and said "Alright everyone, use your most powerful jutsu on the heart." as he began to flashi through handsigns along with all the other ninja and soon the heart was bombarded with fire, wind, earth, and some water.

After 10 minutes with Minato screaming "DON'T STOP." everyone was looking at the now burnt inside of the Kyuubi body.

Minato bit his thumb and began to flash through handsigns and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu." as he slammed his hand into the ground and Gambunta appeared and the boss toad went wide eyed as he saw the body of the Kyuubi and Minato said "Gambunta, I don't know if we have actually succeeded where other failed and I am faced with 2 possiblities, either seal it away into my newborn son or ask if you would take it to the toad mountain and put the water of the Toad Pool on it. I believe that it might just be able to turn him to stone like all those who failed the sage arts."

Gambunta said "Very well Minato..but how were you able to defeat the Kyuubi."

Minato said "Aparently we have those 2 there to thank...though it appears it used up all their chakra."

Gambunta said "Hmm...Summon me again sometime as I would like to meet those 2."

Minato nods and Gambunta grabbed the body of the Kyuubi and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato shook his head and thought "_What a night...and what will I do with you 2."_


	8. How it begins

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a white room and blinked as a smell hit him and thought "_Hospital...what the hell."_ as he looked and found his arms tied to the rails and had seals on the bindings.

Naruto frowned and tried to summon his armor and thought "_Fuck, they took it off me."_ as he looked around the room and then his eyes widen as he saw the other figure in the room and whispered "Shadow."

Naruto tried to use his chakra and frowned as he felt he couldn't and thought "_OK, lets see, armor gone, chakra gone, Hmm...hospital beds all have the same flaw."_

Moments later the rails of the bed came undone and Naruto quickly unwrapped his arms from the now lose bandage and Naruto thought "_They are shipped in pieces and assembled at the hospital. Knowing where the assembly parts are makes it easy to disassemble."_

After getting free he got out of bed and frowned as he still couldn't feel his chakra and moved to the other bed and tensed a moment before he grabbed the desk lamp and used it to block a strike at his back before he used the power cord to wrap around the wrist of the person who tried to strike him before Naruto sent a knee strike dislocating it and sliding around giving a chop to the back of the neck of the person in a mask who fell to the floor."

A female voice said "11 seconds, you've gotten slower." weakly.

Naruto looked at Shadow and said in a scared voice "Is it really you."

Shadow bit her lip and said "I should be asking you that...you died."

Naruto looked confused and said "I didn't die. You, Casey, and April died."

Shadow frowned and said "Why don't you untie me and we can get out of her and talk because I got a feeling this is going to get confusing."

Naruto bit his lip and nods and quickly untied her and moved to the closet and said "Shit, no cloths here...sneaky bitch." as he turned and saw Shadow now in the cloths of the guy Naruto had knocked out.

Shadow stuck her tongue out and tossed the cloak and mask over to Naruto who took them and put them on before asking "Can you use chakra."

Shadow was silent a moment and said "No, I guess they sealed it off. Lets go get something to eat. I got this guys wallet." as she grabbed the bed sheets tying them together and thowing one end out the window while tying the other to a bed.

After going to the window below them and entering the hospital room of a guy who was passed out Naruto raided the closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and slipped them on.

Shadow walked out along with Naruto now without the mask and cloak and it wasn't a few minutes later they walked right out the front door.

After they walked a couple of blocks and stopped at a small stand that had ice cream both walked to the park in silence and sat down.

Naruto asked "So."

Shadow said "You first."

Naruto sighed and said "I wish I knew what you knew so I knowed where to start."

Shadow said "You said we were dead, start there."

Naruto said "It was your birthday, we were going to go into town to celebrate...I was in the back seet with you beside me. Casey and April were in the front and when he started the car it exploded. I was severly burned and would have died if it wasn't for THAT. All 3 of you didn't make it though."

Shadow said "Car bomb right, mobster who mom reported on."

Naruto nods and Shadow asked "What happened after that."

Naruto said "I met my birth father...he sealed himself also in me and when I was in the hospital for several months in a coma he trained me in my mind. When I woke up I found out the guy who was responsible got off scott free. I...sort of became the shredder...Completely."

Shadow said "So you killed then."

Naruto said "I've killed close to 500 people in my life. All of them were criminals though. I did avenge you though."

Shadow bit her lip and asked "What about Rin, what happened with her."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "She tried to talk me into leaving...I became public enemy number 1 and had the police, military, and the mob after me...when she was leaving the cops attacked the place I was at and she got a head injury. I took her to the hospital where she was in a coma but her condition wasn't good...I...She asked me to start the life that you and I had dreamed about and so I decided to honor that request and came back to Konoha."

Shadow said "So that's the missing piece of the puzzle...Rin...she woke up but everyone was gone. The turtles, you, me, my parents..She went to the turtles lair and found an old newspaper article talking about the bombing and our deaths. She also learned that you disappeared out of the hospital and was never seen again as well as the Shredder returning. She thought the turtles died facing the shredder. She found the time sceptor and went back in time to try and prevent the bombing...She was able to save mom, dad, and me but you had went to the car ahead of us and I guess you wanted the radio or air on and when you started the car I was running out to stop you and it exploded...Like your story the guy responsible got off...but he never got out of the court house. I unsealed my weapons and killed him right there as he turned after they said not guilty...I was arrested...my life was over so mom and dad talked me into coming back to start the life we dreamed about and I accepted. Once I came back I changed my name to honor you. Tenten."

Naruto said "October 10th."

Tenten nods and said "So what now."

Naruto said "I don't know...why did you bring us back to this timeline."

Tenten said "Because it's the only place I knew you hadn't fucked the village yet...why did you kill the Uchiha clan."

Naruto said "I only killed the ones with the Sharingan because they were planning to revolt against the village. Mikoto and her son Itachi were spies for the Sandaime so to save her son from becoming a criminal I killed them...then Danzo fucked everything up by killing the rest and forcing Itachi to flee..I think."

Tenten asked "And the whole, bow down and kiss my ass thing."

Naruto shrugged and said "I don't take shit off anyone."

Tenten said "So you haven't changed a bit huh."

Naruto frowned and said "No, I changed a lot...I'm darker now...I threatened to kill master splinter and the turtles if they tried to stop me...I didn't just kill those criminals...I massacred them."

Tenten looked down and said "I'm not so pure myself anymore...I've killed 40 or 50. I did some bounty hunting to get money to survive on when I came back. I acted like a normal girl...scratch that, I acted like a normal our time girl. I hate these fucking fangirls they have now...but then I would go after bounties to get money to survive until I started to get low again."

Naruto said "I see...how long have you been back."

Tenten said "2..maybe 3 years. You."

Naruto said "Less then a month."

Tenten glared at him and tensed as did Naruto when they were surrounded by 6 squads of ANBU.

One in a dog mask said "Hold it. You are to come with us."

Naruto glanced at Tenten who shrugged and the next moment a smoke bomb hit the ground.

30 seconds later all 6 squads of ANBU were on the ground knocked out.

As the smoke cleared Naruto said "So I see your still as good as ever." as he slipped a sword on his back before strapping a couple of weapon holsters on his leg.

Tenten who was doing the same except she slipped 2 swords on and said "Same to you as well."

40 ROOT ANBU appeared and Naruto said "Oh goody, deadmen walking."

Tenten said "21."

Naruto said "Your on."

Both threw a smokebomb on the ground and the sounds of men screaming and dying was heard.

When the smoke cleared Naruto frowned as did Tenten and both said "Tie."

At that moment Minato arrived and tensed as he saw all the dead ninja and Tenten said "Relax, your men are only knocked out. ROOT however are dead. How's the wife and kid...by the way, your cute as a baby." as she glanced at Naruto.

Naruto cheeks blushed slightly and said "A waterballoon, a rubber ball, and an air balloon."

Minato eyes widen and he said "Who are you and how do you know that."

Naruto glanced around and said "Not until you unseal our chakra. Until then we will just keep beating the shit out of your ninja's pride."

Minato frowned and said "Very well, come to my office."

Both Tenten and Naruto said "Meet you there." as they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Minato looked shocked and thought "_What the hell." _as he took off toward his office.

Tenten and Naruto sat in Minato office and Tenten said "You know, I wonder how long it will take before he puts the pieces together."

Naruto said "I wonder how long it will take for him to realise we just beat all those guys without chakra."

Both began to snicker and Naruto said "God I missed you."

Tenten said "Me too...Are...have you move on."

Naruto shook his head and said "No. Nobody ever could replace you. You were my first love, you are my true love, and you will be my only love."

Tenten smiled as a small tear escape that she turned and quickly wiped away and said "Well 2 out of 3 isn't bad...You were suppose to have multiple wives, remember."

Naruto frowned and said "But nobody knows that now...how about you."

Tenten bit her lip and said "Remember how I said I hate those fangirls. The reason is the only way I could make ANY friends was to act like I liked the rookie of the year at the accademy. I felt like every time I would act like I liked him I was betraying you...even if you were dead."

Naruto walked over and pulled her into a hug and said "This was hard on both of us but Fa..." a punch to the stomach shut him up and Tenten said "You say one word about Fate and I'll shove a Sai up your ass. That damn ass I had to pretend to like would not shut up about Fate. Fate this and fate that. I don't know how many times I nearly walked up behind him and snapped his neck."

Naruto chuckled and said "It seems you are still my shadow. Always following my lead."

Tenten thought a moment and began to laugh as she realised he was right.

That was the sight Minato arrived to see. Naruto holding Tenten in a hug with a smile on his face and a laughing Tenten.

Minato cleared his throat as he closed the door and said "How did you do that. You chakra is sealed off so how did you both disappear like that and get here before me."

Naruto shrugged and said "We are just that damn good."

Minato frowned and said "Who are you."

Naruto said "You may call me the shredder."

Minato said "The shredder huh...and where's Rapheal."

Tenten looked amused and said "The turtles huh."

Minato eyes widen slightly and said "Can we just quit beating around the bush because right now I got the fall out from you killing several of my ninja as well as how the 2 of you defeated the Kyuubi like that."

Tenten said "And don't forget saving your wives life."

Minato said "I have no proof my wives life was ever in trouble."

Naruto snorts and said "What did you do. I mean I thought she died from complications after delivery."

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "So did I which is why I went to the hospital since Rin-sensei trained me and claimed I would surpass even Tsunade in skills someday. I thought that if I went to the hospital I could change history enough to..."

Naruto said "To make it where we never met so you wouldn't have to watch me die."

Tenten blinked and said "That's why you went shredder on Kyuubi, isn't it."

Naruto said "Well I didn't think I had anything left to live for."

Tenten said "I thought you were some alter dimensional evil Naruto."

Naruto said "How do you know I'm not." in a defiant tone.

Tenten said "Your still living aren't you. It's a womans thing."

Naruto pouted and said "Woman, can any man ever understand them." as he crossed his arms.

Minato cleared his throat and said "Can we get back on subject here. Who are you both really."

Tenten slapped her forehead and said "Blondaime idiot...Put the pieces together already. I said the big lug here was cute as a baby just after I talked about your wife and kid. We meantion the turtles which you should know how they came to be here. Then I talk about your former student Rin training me and you know what happened to her shouldn't you be able to start putting the pieces together by that. Heres a big hint, you see those whiskers on his face. We didn't show up originally."

Minato eyes widen and he paled as he looked at Naruto and said "Naruto..."

Naruto said "I prefer to go by Naru now when I'm not the shredder. Naru Nami."

Tenten blushed and thought "_That's the nickname I gave him because I got tired of saying his entire name."_

Minato said "Naru, I...I don't know what to say...what, why...um..."

Naru said "Just drop it. I'll give you a quick run down of my life. The first 6 years of my life, HELL. I was beat, starved, and tortured every way possible by the people of Konoha who ignored your final request. Had Raph-sensei not found me in the woods I would most likely have bleed to death from the injuries I recieved. The Sandaime agreed to let me be sent to a different place in time to where Rin was and so I spent the next 7 years of my life happy because I had people who loved and cared for me and even found a girl I preposed to...that's still on right."

Tenten said "It's genetic, blonmds are idiots. Yes."

Naru said "Then some shit happened I rather not go on about and through a series of time jumps I wound back here to the day of the Kyuubi attack. Tenten here got mixed in along the way."

Tenten said "Short, simple, and right to the point without giving to much info. Good job."

Naru said "Thanks."

Minato said "I swear I think you found a girl just like your mother." with a half amused smile on his face.

Naru said "Chakra. Seal..Ring any bells."

Minato said "What about the Kyuubi inside you."

Naru said "Dead. Getting blown up and having to recover from third degree burns over most your body does that."

Minato frowned and said "I see...what are your plans now."

Naru asked "Are you going to take these seals off us or do I have to kick your ass."

Minato got an amused smile on his face and said "Think you can."

Naru said "Your making the same mistake the 500 men I already killed made and also all those nin I either killed or knocked out earlier. Don't forget we also stopped something you were going to sacrifice your life and that of your son to stop."

Minato sobered up and his mood changed serious as he remember that and said "Right...are you planning any kind of threat to the village."

Tenten snickered and said "Right before we came here we were about 15 years in the future and the fire lord just gave complete control of the village to Naru and made him King of Konoha to prepare him for his job of becoming the next firelord. If he was planning to be a threat to the village don't you think he already could have."

Minato frowned and said "Then why did you come back in time if you were king of Konoha."

Naru looked at Tenten who blushed and looked away and she said "Long story short, in one timeline I died and when Rin went back to change history Naru died. In both timelines we came back to Konoha to live the life we originally had planned...We didn't know each other was alive until I saw Naru here as the shredder the day he was declared king and since I was taught the shredder was evil I kind of thought that Naru was some kind of alter dimensional evil version of himself and I went to where the timesceptor was hid and decided to stop my own pain by changing history and saving his mother from dying. Naru came in at that time and tried to take the sceptor from me not knowing who I was and we both came back and I taunted him by saying What will you do to distract him while I went to save his mother. The rest is history."

Minato said "I see...then why haven't you faded away or cease to exist."

Naru said "Who knows. Time travel doesn't exactly come with an instruction guide."

Minato thought a moment and said "I guess your right...but what are you planning now."

Naru looked at Tenten and asked "What do you think."

Tenten shrugged and said "I can't go back to my own time, I'm a wanted criminal for murdering the guy who killed you."

Naru said "Same here. There's nothing in the future for us since the Sandaime not in charge and my parents are alive...want to start a life here together."

Tenten thought a moment and said "Sure. It was our dream to start a life together. Where or when doesn't really matter now I guess."

Naru looked at Minato and said "So you have any objections of a staying here."

Minato said "What will you do."

Naru got a smirk on his face and said "How about letting Tenten and I recreat the FOOT. We could make them a group similar to your ANBU to make this village stronger. Teach them OUR ways of being a ninja."

Minato thought for several minutes and said "And what do you plan to do to explain your history."

Naru said "Let's just tell people that I am a decendant of yours and this is my fiance and we were trying to recreat the Hiraishin and wound up in this time by mistake and don't know how to get back to our time or how far in time we went."

Minato thought for several moments and said "Very well. That sounds like a good idea. Now all I have to do is tell the council and your mother...but what do I tell them about those ninja you killed."

Naru said "Since we know some of the future we can just tell them that we knew Danzo and the ROOT were responsible for the Uchiha massacre and experimenting on children."

Tenten said "Hell, we could change fate boys tune and warn about the Hyuuga cloud incident also when the cloud try to kidnap the heiress Hinata of the Hyuuga clan in a year or 2."

Naru said "Yeah, we know just enough that the longer we are here the easier it will be to explain things we don't know as history changing."

Minato said "It's surprising but that really does make a lot of since. Well I guess all we have to do is get you settle in and figure out when to tell your mother she's going to be a grandma years earlier then she thought possible."

Tenten said "What about you grandpa." as she blushed.

Naru said "So this is how our legacy begins...sounds like fun."


	9. notice

This story was mostly a precurser to another story that will be coming out later that will start off where this story ends. I have only basic ideas for it so far but I did not see puting them in this story when it was mostly a story about how Naruto became the shredder and why. Look for coming stories and finished stories as well as more updates on my others soon. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
